Camelot
by hopefulauthor
Summary: Prince Arthur rescues the life of a beautiful maiden, only to realise she is an old childhood friend. Their relationship blossoms, before it is threatened by King Uther and the arrival a mysterious rider. Cliff-hanger, didn't get lazy at the end!


The echo of hooves against a cobbled road ring out, as two frightful warhorses charge through the entryway of a great city. They chase after a beautiful and panicked young woman, who runs with haste from the terrifying beasts. The warhorses carry armour-clad riders upon their bare backs. The horses themselves are large and black, with armour plates covering their faces. Their great hooves bash against the cobbled roads, as they follow the young maiden. Their prey, whom they diligently pursue, is comely with pale skin and hair as black as the stallions' pelts. The maiden trips over her own feet in a clumsy fashion in the centre of the courtyard, giving the riders a chance to lessen the distance. The warhorses snort in fury as they approach their prey. Suddenly, a handsome young man steps in between the horses and the vulnerable maiden. He is rather tall with blond hair and fair skin, and he brandishes a polished sword,

"

Who are you? Why are you chasing this woman?" He has an authoritative tone to his voice. The riders' faces are hidden by highly wrought helmets, as they remain upon their horses. One of them appears to examine the fair man,

"

I am Trahaearn, one of six riders, and this is Meilyr." He speaks in a sinister tone of voice, "Our master wishes to speak with that wench and we are to deliver her to him." He continues, as he points to the maiden cowering upon the ground. The light-haired man stares menacingly at the two riders,

"

Who is your master? Who are you to deliver this maiden to?" He asks.

The riders look to one another, and then back to the young man. Trahaearn blackguards the man's inquisitiveness, whilst Meilyr appears to watch their interrogator. It is impossible to see the riders' faces due to their elaborate helmets. The light-haired man gazes furiously at the two strangers,

"

We can tell no one of our master's name. His identity is to be protected at all times." Meilyr says. The young man sighs in frustration and runs his fingers through his golden hair,

"

By order of Prince Arthur of Camelot, which is who I am, you are to withdraw from this city and abstain from taking this maiden back to your master."

"

We cannot do that, for he will have our lives taken from us. It was made perceivable by our lord and master that, if we are to return without his wench, we are to face execution." Trahaearn cries out in defiance. Prince Arthur glares at the rider in sheer rage,

"

If you do not leave Camelot without this maiden, you will face death by my sword." He shouts at the two riders. The maiden sits watching in fear, as Trahaearn & Meilyr sit upon their horses. Meilyr turns his horse as though preparing to retreat, whereas Trahaearn seems to watch Prince Arthur and the maiden for a moment.

"

This is not the last you have seen of us, wench!" He snarls in contempt of the timid maiden, before riding away. Meilyr soon follows his comrade through the great archway of Camelot with haste.

The handsome prince watches the riders as they depart, before turning to the frightened maiden. She still sits upon the ground, nursing her left ankle, as she weeps in fear. Arthur crouches before her and gently strokes the maiden's long black hair. She gazes at him with sorrowful blue eyes. The prince's blue eyes are filled with sympathy,

"

What is your name?" He asks. The maiden smiles softly, understanding that Arthur will do her no harm,

"

I am Rhianwen, sire, and I wish to thank you for saving my life."

"

Why did their master wish to have you?" Arthur asks tenderly.

"

He is an evil man and wished for me to be his bride. I was taken from my village to marry him, but I escaped and he sent Trahaearn & Meilyr to capture me." Rhianwen cries in sorrow, as Arthur stands. He helps the beautiful maiden off the ground and carries her toward a door. Behind the wooden door is a corridor with walls of stone, which leads to stairs also made of stone. At the top of the few steps, stands a large wooden door. The prince gently kicks the door, as he carries Rhianwen and cannot knock upon it with his hand. A young man with black hair and fair skin opens the door to see the prince standing before him with Rhianwen in his embrace. The young dark-haired man gazes nonchalantly at Arthur,

"

Merlin, is the physician within?" The prince asks in an irritated tone. The dark-haired man, obviously known as Merlin, looks back into the large room,

"

Gaius, the prince is asking for you." He calls out.

A senior man ambles from the back of the room to stand at the large door. Merlin has sauntered wearily to a room at the back of the physician's quarters, and closed the door. The older man gazes at Arthur & Rhianwen in great puzzlement, as though trying to remember Rhianwen's face from somewhere. The prince sighs in contempt and strides into the room, still carrying the injured maiden. The old physician glares at him,

"

Just come in, sire." He mutters to himself. The fair prince turns abruptly,

"

What did you just say, Gaius?" He asks furiously. Gaius falters for an answer, as Arthur places Rhianwen upon a bed in the large and cluttered room. Shelves bend under the pressure of overburden, as stacks of books age and gather dust. Tables are occupied by bottles and glass jars full of various liquids and items. Gaius silently ushers the prince out of his workspace. Rhianwen examines the cluttered room from the comfort of the bed, as Merlin appears from the back room. He seems timid and uneasy around the beautiful maiden. Gaius faintly smiles in amusement, as he shakes his head in disbelief. Merlin keeps his distance for several moments,

"

Who is she?" He asks Gaius. Rhianwen gazes at him with caring blue eyes and smiles tenderly to the young man. Gaius glances to Merlin, before beginning to examine Rhianwen's left ankle,

"

She is Rhianwen, daughter of Sir Euan, if I am not mistaken." He mutters in response to Merlin, as he looks up at Rhianwen's face. There is a look of utter shock upon it.

The young woman gazes doubtfully at the aged physician, as Merlin appears confused by Gaius' statement. The old physician smiles guilefully as he carefully wraps a white bandage around the maiden's left ankle. Rhianwen is clearly astounded,

"

How do you know my name and that of my father?" She asks Gaius. He glances at her,

"

Do you not remember how I treated you as a child? You were stricken with a communicable disease, like the flu, and I treated you under the command of your father. Such a shame what happened to him." He replies. Merlin finally steps forward,

"

I can heal her and save you wrapping the bandage round her foot."

"

Merlin, I have already started. Besides, the prince will suspect that something is awry when he witnesses Rhianwen walking with no ailment."

"

Then, we keep her here under the false pretence of some sort of healing process." Merlin begins. Gaius turns abruptly and interrupts,

"

Why is it that you say 'we'? Why am I being dragged into this crazy scheme of yours?"

"

You are the physician, and Arthur will believe you more than he will believe his mere servant." Merlin replies woefully. Throughout the duration of the debate, Rhianwen sits silently watching in doubt as the two men argue over some strange scheme that Merlin has planned in his head.

The young man suddenly approaches Rhianwen and sits alongside her on the bed, as Gaius stands watching with a gaze of uncertainty. Merlin looks directly into Rhianwen's beautiful and frightened eyes,

"

I can heal you, but you must swear to tell no one of the secret that is to be revealed to you." He mutters softly and calmly. Rhianwen nods fearfully and in doubt, before Merlin dashes into the back room. He appears a few moments later with an antique book. The cover is made of brown leather and it appears to have bits of paper shoved in amongst its many pages. Merlin sits down on the bed and opens the buckle that keeps the book closed. He flicks through the pages, which are decorated with writings in the old language. Rhianwen gazes in amazement at the illustrious pages, as Merlin stops flicking. He has found what he was searching for. Gaius continues to stand watching the young man and his patient with a gaze of uncertainty, as Merlin holds his left hand over Rhianwen's afflicted ankle. The young man silently reads the inscription on the page, before closing his eyes. Merlin begins to utter the inscription, whilst keeping his hand over Rhianwen's ankle. The maiden gazes in amazement, as she soon realises what the young man is doing. Merlin is using an incantation to heal her afflicted left ankle. The seemingly ordinary servant is, in fact, a secret warlock.

Suddenly, there is an unforeseen knocking against the wooden door. Merlin promptly hides the book under the covers of the bed and begins to continue wrapping Rhianwen's ankle in the bandage. Gaius ambles to the door, so as to give Merlin time to hide his secret from their visitor. The physician opens the door to see one of the King's guards standing in the corridor,

"

Prince Arthur has requested for the maiden known as Rhianwen to accompany me to a chamber that he has had prepared for her. It is believed that she is temporarily in your care, physician." He says uninterestedly. Gaius looks back into his quarters to see Merlin helping Rhianwen from the bed. The maiden limps convincingly to the door and leaves with the help of the King's guard, as Gaius turns to Merlin after closing the door,

"

Did the spell work? Was that limp all just an act?" He asks the young warlock. Merlin appears to be disappointed,

"

No, I did not get to finish the incantation before the guard knocked on the door." He replies, frustrated.

"

Perhaps, we could invent some medical examination as a reason for seeing her in the chamber that Arthur has had prepared for her. Then, you could try the incantation there."

"

There will probably be a guard outside the chamber at all times."

"

If that is the case, you say the incantation quietly." Gaius smiles deviously. Merlin looks to the old physician,

"

Has anyone ever mentioned that you are a stealthy mastermind?" They both laugh.

In the meantime, Rhianwen arrives at the doors to a chamber with the assistance of the guard. The handsome prince waits outside and paces back & forth impatiently. Upon seeing Rhianwen, the prince becomes anxious and takes over from the guard in helping the maiden to walk. The guard opens the door to reveal a beautifully ornate yet homely chamber. Rhianwen stares in awe at the four-post oak bed that is draped with white lace curtains, and the large stone fireplace to the left of the room. Arthur smiles with delight,

"

I hope you like it." He says tenderly, as he helps Rhianwen sit on the bed. She gazes at him with a look of sheer joy in her wide eyes,

"

I sincerely adore it, sire. Thank you, but I do not deserve all of this." She replies modestly, but with a hint of pleasure in her voice. The prince sits alongside her and gently takes her hands into his,

"

I know that you do deserve all of this, and so much more. Here at Camelot, the wounded are treated with the utmost care and attention."

"

Are you meaning to say this is how every wounded individual is treated? Or, is there some other reason that you are trying to conceal from me?" Rhianwen's gaze fills with suspicion. The prince seems to become a little unnerved by the maiden's distrust, as he scratches the back of his neck. Rhianwen folds her arms as a sign of her annoyance,

"

Well, not all of Gaius' patients are treated in this manner." Arthur eventually replies.

"

Then, why am I being pampered like this? All that is wrong with my ankle is that it is sprained due to my fall."

Arthur sits looking at Rhianwen with a gaze of confusion and stupidity, as the maiden gazes at him with a look of vexation in her beautiful eyes. An awkward silence falls upon the room. The fair-haired prince looks to the ground,

"

I cannot answer your question." He mutters solemnly, as though he is defeated. Rhianwen looks at the prince sympathetically, and awkwardly moves closer to him. She places her hand upon his knee and he looks at her. They slowly and hesitantly move closer to one another, before their lips meet in a tender kiss. Arthur runs his fingers through Rhianwen's long black hair, as they slowly pull away from one another. Their eyes fill with affection as they gaze timidly at one another. There is a unexpected knock upon the door, and it is soon pushed open. The guard enters to be followed by Gaius and Merlin, who becomes rather coy upon seeing Rhianwen. The prince promptly stands and leaves the room, as though trying to hide his discomposure from his servant and the court physician. Rhianwen sits upon the bed, blushing with embarrassment, as Merlin approaches her. He smiles,

"What has made you go all red in the face?" He asks cheekily. Rhianwen shrugs silently, whilst giggling. Merlin shakes his head in jovial disapproval, "I have come to try that incantation again, Rhianwen, if you will allow me to heal your ankle."

"

How am I to explain it to the prince when he sees that I walk with no limp?" Rhianwen asks doubtfully as Merlin removes the bandage from her foot. His left hand once again lingers above the injured ankle and he once again mutters the incantation from memory. Gaius stands close by,

"

Rhianwen, I have devised a plan to hide Merlin's secret from Prince Arthur. If he asks about your ankle, tell him that I have given you something to ease the pain of walking and you no longer have to limp."

"

I am to lie to hide sorcery from the prince of Camelot." Rhianwen exclaims in disbelief, "I am afraid that I cannot do that." She continues in a quiet and calm voice. Merlin removes his hand from above the maiden's ankle and looks confused,

"

Try standing." He suggests to Rhianwen. Gaius aids the doubtful maiden, as she attempts to stand up. She carefully walks toward the door with no limp, as Merlin silently celebrates his success by grinning broadly. Gaius smiles with delight, as Rhianwen walks back toward them. She embraces Merlin as a sign of her gratitude, which surprises and delights the young warlock,

"

I promise I will keep your secret safe, as it has helped me. Sorry, as you have helped me." Rhianwen laughs with joy, before quickly kissing Merlin on the cheek. The young warlock blushes with embarrassment as Rhianwen also embraces Gaius,

"

What is that for?" The physician asks, confused.

"

You bandaged my ankle to help relieve some of the pain, before Merlin healed it." Rhianwen smiles. The guard enters once again with a message for Rhianwen,

"

The King has requested your company in the Great Hall immediately." He says wearily. Gaius gestures that he will guide the maiden to the hall, so that he may hear what the king has to say. For a moment, Merlin is left in the chamber to stare blankly at the wall in front of him. He is dazed by the beautiful maiden's kiss upon his cheek. The guard stands staring at him in bewilderment,

"

She kissed me." The young warlock mutters, entranced by Rhianwen's beauty. The guard merely nods in response to the prince's servant.

The great hall of Camelot is where the throne is lodged, and is where the king greets his guests and consorts with his messengers & knights. The king is a callous man with a personal vendetta against the old religion. His kingdom, Camelot, has been free of sorcery and evildoings for twenty years, but during that time it has also been free of a queen. Prince Arthur's mother, and wife of King Uther, went by the name of Igraine. She was a fair and righteous woman of Cornwall, who became pregnant with her only son by way of deception from a great sorcerer. It is the result of the impending parturition of Arthur Pendragon that caused Uther to turn against the old religion. It was a faith built by black art, and it was black art that took beloved Igraine from her husband. Since the loss of his queen, King Uther has ruled Camelot alone and penalised the use of magic of any kind. The king sits in his throne, staring angrily at the doors opposite him, as his son stands alongside him with his arms folded. The guards open the doors and Gaius walks in with Rhianwen nervously following behind him. Arthur's face lights up with delight upon seeing Rhianwen, as Uther seems unmoved by the maiden's entrance. Gaius gently urges the shy maiden toward the king, who sits breathing heavily in contempt of his visitor. Rhianwen stands staring at the king with a frightened gaze in her eyes, as Arthur smiles reassuringly at her. Uther stands and saunters almost menacingly toward Rhianwen. He seems to inspect her,

"What is your name?"

"

Rhianwen, my lord." The maiden replies timidly. Uther stops in his tracks and stares at her in shock,

"

Rhianwen, the daughter of Sir Euan." He says in puzzlement, "Why were those riders chasing you?" He goes on to ask. Rhianwen's gaze turns to sadness,

"

Trahaearn & Meilyr were sent out by their master to find me and return to their master with me."

"

Who is their master?" Uther asks. Arthur watches Rhianwen with a caring gaze, as he eventually recognises her. The maiden begins to weep,

"

He is an old nemesis of Camelot, my lord. He is a sorcerer, and he seeks a bride to bear his descendants. I was to be his bride, until I escaped."

"

What is his name?"

Before Rhianwen can answer the king, Camelot's warning bell announces the arrival of disruption. Two riders travel into the courtyard wielding weapons. One carries a long sword, as the other grips a large mace hanging on a chain. Their large black horses snort loudly in contempt, as they kick at the cobbled ground beneath their hooves. Camelot's citizens run and scream in terror from the courtyard. King Uther looks to his son and several of the knights, who gather in the Great Hall,

"

See to them immediately. I will not have them harm innocent citizens of my kingdom." He snarls. Arthur silently bows, before leading the knights out of the hall. Rhianwen attempts to follow them, but Gaius restrains her by holding her arms. Uther exits the hall, as Rhianwen struggles against Gaius,

"

For an elderly physician, you have a strong grasp." She says. Merlin rushes into the Great Hall to find Gaius restraining Rhianwen,

"

What is happening?" He asks. Rhianwen suddenly breaks free from Gaius' hold and rushes to one of the several windows overlooking the courtyard. Outside, Arthur stands before the two riders with a sword in his hands. The knights stand around the riders to block their escape. Inside, Rhianwen watches in horror,

"

Trahaearn & Meilyr have returned for me." She cries out, as tears fall down her cheeks, "Prince Arthur will certainly die, if he is to fight them. Trahaearn is a superior warrior, and Meilyr's steed is brutal." She weeps. Merlin attempts to comfort the young woman, but she runs from the Great Hall to stop the fight if she can.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Arthur stands before the two riders as the knights of Camelot obstruct the only escape route. Rhianwen stands at the top of the stairs, as Merlin joins her. He gently places his hands on her arms to restrain the maiden from running down the stairs. The handsome prince glances up to Rhianwen & Merlin,

"

Take her inside, Merlin. This is no place for Rhianwen to be." He orders to his servant. Merlin struggles to take Rhianwen inside, as she watches in fear. Trahaearn dismounts from the back of his black warhorse and swings his mace over his head in a menacing manner. Arthur swings his sword back behind him, before advancing toward Trahaearn. Meilyr sits upon his horse, holding the reins of his comrade's steed, and watches in delight as Trahaearn swings the mace toward Arthur. The courageous prince dodges the blow by ducking, before lunging at the rider. His sword scrapes across Trahaearn's breast plate, as the rider laughs behind his helmet. The laughter only irritates the prince, who strikes Trahaearn across the head with his sword. The rider's helmet is knocked off and lands far away on the cobbled ground. Trahaearn is a man of handsome appearance, with fair hair down to his shoulders and grey eyes. He is infuriated with the prince and swings at him with the mace once again. Arthur tries to dodge the blow, but is thrown to the ground. The knights attempt to approach their wounded prince, but Meilyr uses the horses as blockades. Arthur lays defencelessly upon the cobbled ground, as Trahaearn slowly approaches.

He starts to build momentum for his next strike by repeatedly swinging the mace around. The prince is unconscious upon the ground and the knights are struggling to pass by the menacing horses. Arthur is in grave danger. Trahaearn laughs menacingly as he continues to slowly approach the unconscious prince of Camelot. Suddenly, Rhianwen steps in the rider's path with the prince's sword within her grasp. She pulled herself free from Merlin's grip and took the prince's sword from the ground, whilst the attention was on Trahaearn & unconscious Arthur. Rhianwen glares threateningly at Trahaearn,

"

You leave him alone, or I swear that I will kill you." She almost shouts. The rider merely blackguards the maiden,

"

You would do no such thing. As a matter of fact, you could do no such thing ."

"

Try it and find out, or are you a coward?" The beautiful maiden snarls in contempt. Trahaearn laughs off the maiden's comments once again, before threateningly brandishing his mace. He approaches the slightly frightened maiden, as she brandishes Arthur's sword. Gaius & Uther burst from the doors to stand with Merlin. They watch in bewilderment, as Trahaearn swings at Rhianwen. The maiden dodges the strike and aims a return strike at Trahaearn. It knocks the mace from his hand, leaving him defenceless. Meilyr approaches upon his horse, which appears about ready to bite Rhianwen. The maiden brandishes Arthur's sword and swings it at the horse. It rears, throwing Meilyr from his back, before galloping out of Camelot. The knights surround the now unarmed riders, as Uther & Gaius rush to aid the unconscious prince of Camelot.

Merlin rushes to Rhianwen, as she drops the sword in disbelief,

"

I cannot believe how courageous you were just then." Merlin exclaims. Rhianwen appears to be in shock about her own courage, as she sits upon the stone steps for a moment. Trahaearn & Meilyr are led to the dungeons by several guards and a small group of the knights. Gaius crouches before Rhianwen,

"

That was extremely courageous, Rhianwen, and you saved Arthur's life. Well done." He mutters to the shaken maiden.

"

I do not believe that I just did that."

"

No one can." Merlin replies, as he smiles broadly. King Uther approaches Rhianwen, as his son sits nursing his sore head,

"

I wish to thank you, Rhianwen, for saving my son's life from those malefic riders. It is evident that you have your father's courage and strength. He would have been extremely proud of you."

"

If you had not killed him, he would be here to say so himself." Rhianwen discounts the king's praise, before running up the stairs and into the grand castle. Merlin quickly follows the beautiful maiden. Prince Arthur struggles to stand, doing so rather awkwardly, and ambles up the stairs to see to Rhianwen's irritability. Gaius glances shiftily to his king and employer,

"

It was wrong of you to have Sir Euan killed. He did nothing illegal."

"

He was caught in the company of a sorcerer."

"

They were merely passing in the street. It proves nothing toward Sir Euan's guilt, nor does it prove that he was a sorcerer himself."

"

I stand by my decision." Uther says coldly, before returning to the interior of the castle.

Merlin & Arthur find Rhianwen sobbing into a pillow within the chamber that has been given to her during her stay in Camelot. The prince warily approaches the maiden, but she throws another pillow at him. He gestures for Merlin to try comforting the young woman, but his servant refuses,

"

She has just thrown a pillow at you and she has one left, which she cries into. What will she throw at me?" He exclaims. Rhianwen stops weeping for a moment,

"

I will throw nothing at you, Merlin, for you are not linked by blood to a wicked tyrant." She speaks into her pillow. Merlin looks to the handsome prince and shrugs in uncertainty, before Arthur reluctantly leaves the chamber. The young warlock approaches Rhianwen, as she sits upright on the bed. Merlin sits beside her and wipes the remaining stray tears from her cheeks,

"

Why is that you discounted the king's favourable reception in that fashion?" He asks curiously.

"

He ordered for my father, a loyal knight of Camelot, to be executed for practising sorcery. Yet, Sir Euan was not a man of magic. He was a man of valour and honour, and would have died to defend this kingdom."

"

Is that the reason for your departure from Camelot? I mean, your father's death was the reason."

"

I left as a teenager, although my father was executed when I was merely six years old. I promised to never return, and yet I find myself in a chamber in Camelot's castle talking with the prince's servant." She smiles briefly. Merlin grins sympathetically at the maiden, before taking her hands into his. Rhianwen looks into the warlock's appealing blue eyes and smiles tenderly at him. They move closer to each other and their lips meet in a brief and tender kiss. Rhianwen pulls away and turns her face away from Merlin, before leaving the room,

"

Why do women always seem to kiss and run?" Merlin asks himself, as he bows his head in sorrow.

The beautiful and distraught maiden bursts into the Great Hall, where Uther stands looking through the window. There is to be two executions in the courtyard. Two guards have followed Rhianwen, but the king gestures silently for them to leave her. They bow and close the doors behind them as they leave. Rhianwen weeps hysterically, as she approaches Uther,

"

My father was an innocent and loyal knight. He did nothing but serve you."

"

He was caught in the company of a sorcerer." Uther says coldly. Drums sound out from the courtyard below, as the prisoners are brought forth from the dungeons. Rhianwen stops walking toward the king,

"

That proves nothing toward his guilt, and the sorcerer walks free as my father rots in the ground." She cries out in disrespect. Uther looks to her in disbelief,

"

Do you speak the truth of this sorcerer who still walks this earth a free man?" He asks. Suddenly, the prince bursts into the Great Hall with his sword drawn from its scabbard. The king & the maiden stand watching Arthur with a look of puzzlement upon their faces. Arthur appears embarrassed,

"

I was informed by a guard that an intruder was threatening you, Father." He tries to explain his actions.

"

No, it is merely Rhianwen trying to explain her father's innocence." Uther replies calmly, as he looks to Rhianwen with an expression of respect.

"

It is too late for that, he has been dead for over fourteen years." Arthur blurts out insensitively. The beautiful maiden walks to Arthur and glares into his eyes,

"

It is never too late to prove a man's innocence, whether he has faced the unjust punishment or not." She snarls maliciously, before leaving the chamber.

Arthur gazes at his father, confused by the maiden's reaction, and walks to the window to join the king. The prisoners stand upon the execution platform that has been set up in the courtyard. One is Meilyr; his short dark hair and brown eyes are no longer hidden by the helmet. The other is Trahaearn, who acts cocksure and defiant even when facing death. Arthur soon moves away from the window,

"

It would be better to interrogate them as to who their master is." He declares. Uther shakes his head, as he continues to watch the preparations for the executions,

"

They would never speak to us, or reveal their master's name. We must question Rhianwen about the sorcerer, and find out what she knows of this other sorcerer whom she has recently mentioned."

"

What other sorcerer?"

"

The one who her father was caught in the company of. She has informed me that he still roams the earth as a free man." Uther explains, before leaving. There is a long drum roll echoing from the courtyard, which is followed by a thud. The crowd cheers. Both prisoners have been deprived of their lives by an axe blade to the neck. Arthur follows his father,

"

How do you plan on extracting this information from Rhianwen?"

"

I plan to do nothing. It will fall upon you to do the investigating." Uther sneers, as he turns to look at his now stunned son. Arthur vigorously shakes his head in refusal,

"

Whatever this plan of yours is, Father, I will have no part to play."

"

Not even if it means having Rhianwen as a wife." Uther manipulates his son. Arthur's eyes fill with wonderment and delight,

"

Tell me about this plan." He says, as Uther smiles and leads the handsome prince back into the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Rhianwen sits in the grassy training grounds that rest close to the castle. Two knights are practising their skills with swords together. Rhianwen's blue eyes fill with tears of sorrow as she thinks back to her time as a child, when she watched her father train in the fields with other knights. Prince Arthur's servant, Merlin, watches Rhianwen from a distance. His master soon approaches the beautiful maiden,

"

Rhianwen, can we talk somewhere out of sight?" He asks, as he stands alongside her. The beautiful maiden does not take her gaze from the knights, and shakes her head gently in refusal. Arthur sighs and kneels beside her, "My father regrets having Sir Euan executed; he feels truly at fault for your father's death and has seen the error of his ways." He whispers tenderly. Rhianwen sighs gently, but still refuses to look at the handsome prince. Arthur stands and begins to walk away,

"

Do you speak the truth, sire?" Rhianwen breaks her silence. The prince grins deviously as he turns back to the maiden,

"

Yes, my father wishes for me to tell you that he is sorry for your father's passing." He kneels beside her. Rhianwen smiles affectionately at her childhood friend and leans closer to him. The prince places his arm around her shoulders and gently pulls her close to him. Rhianwen's head rests against Arthur's chest, as they sit watching the knights against the glorious sunset. Arthur sighs despondently,

"

What is the matter?" Rhianwen asks, confused by her companion's sadness. The prince looks to her,

"

There is a secret that I must confess to you." He says solemnly.

Rhianwen pulls away in puzzlement and watches the prince as he stands and gestures for the knights to leave the grounds. The two noblemen bow graciously to their sovereign's son before vacating the field. Rhianwen remains upon the ground, as Arthur gazes out toward the sunset. He bows his head as a sign of sorrow,

"

My father sent me to mislead you into declaring the name of the sorcerer you informed him of." He admits quietly. Rhianwen stands in a moment of rage,

"

Were you to genuinely mislead me? Was I to be made a fool of?" She asks, as Arthur turns abruptly in shock. He walks toward her, but she moves toward the entrance to the training grounds. The prince gestures for her to continue walking,

"

Go, leave me here alone." He mutters despondently, "I can see that you will not listen to me any further." Rhianwen feels a sudden flood of emotion wash over her, as she watches her companion sit upon the ground in a sorrowful posture. His head is low as it rests upon his folded arms, which lay across his knees. His handsome and fair face is buried into his arms, as though he is weeping or brooding. Rhianwen approaches the prince, as Merlin continues to watch from a distance. He appears confused by the couple's actions, as Rhianwen kneels before Arthur. She gently runs her slender fingers through his golden hair in a gesture of sympathy. Arthur looks to Rhianwen, as his eyes fill with tears,

"

I will not leave you." The maiden whispers kindly.

"

I have betrayed you, Rhianwen, and yet I see you remain a friend."

"

The truth, Arthur, is that you never betrayed me. You told me of your father's plan."

"

Yet, there is a concept in my father's plan that appealed to me." Arthur replies. Rhianwen misconstrues her friend's comment as dreadful, and begins to leave the training ground with haste. The handsome prince stands and rapidly chases after the distraught maiden. Merlin also chases Rhianwen to comfort her, but the maiden runs to the forest outside of Camelot. The two men could not keep abreast with the beautiful maiden. Prince Arthur glances to Merlin,

"

There is no need for you to accompany me, Merlin. Rhianwen is upset due to my stupidity."

"

Glad to hear you admitting that you are an idiot after all." Merlin jokes, but the prince does not laugh. Instead, he runs into the forest in search of Rhianwen. Gaius approaches the young warlock, who stands staring with a look of disappointment in his blue eyes. The old physician had been stood in the archway of Camelot, and had witnessed the conflict between Arthur & Rhianwen.

"

What is to happen to them?" Merlin asks, turning to his senior mentor. Gaius smiles almost tenderly,

"

Rhianwen will see the error of her ways eventually. The prince wished to ask for her hand in marriage and she was mistaken to think of something dreadful." He speaks softly. Merlin's jaw drops in shock,

"

Rhianwen must refuse Arthur's proposal! She cannot marry him."

"

Why ever not, Merlin?" Gaius sounds confused. Merlin hesitates to answer,

"

I love Rhianwen, but she does not love me." He eventually confesses.

In the meantime, Arthur chases Rhianwen through the dark and twisted forest. Trees and roots writhe through the ground and in the air. The branches fight for space and block the sunlight with their green leaves. The ground is dominated by tree roots searching for water. Rhianwen stumbles over the roots, as she is blinded by tears of sorrow. Arthur leaps over the roots and dodges between the trunks of the large trees, as he chases the beautiful and distraught maiden. Rhianwen's foot is trapped in a large tree root and she falls to the ground. Arthur quickens his pace and comes to her side. Rhianwen pushes him away from her, but Arthur returns to her side. Rhianwen stands awkwardly and continues through the forest. Arthur follows,

"

You are mistaken to believe what you are considering to be my intention!" He calls out in desperation. Rhianwen glances back,

"

What are your intentions?" She replies, as she comes to a clearing. The space is idyllic and brighter in comparison to the rest of the forest. Rhianwen stares in admiration of the large space, as Arthur enters the clearing. He stands alongside Rhianwen and takes her hands into his,

"

My intentions are only to please you, Rhianwen. I was in love with as a young boy, and your departure from Camelot made me feel as though my very heart had been torn from my chest." He whispers softly. Rhianwen gazes at him in surprise,

"

I am sorry, but I did not realise you loved me until now."

"

My father has planned that we marry to force you into revealing the name of the sorcerer you have mentioned to him. Yet, I only wish for us to marry as a representation of our love."

Rhianwen is inarticulate due to absolute shock, as Arthur gazes lovingly at her. He smiles affectionately, as Rhianwen's jaw drops and she stares at him in astonishment. The prince leans in to kiss the beautiful maiden, but she gently pushes him away,

"

Do you not wish for my answer first?" She asks him in confusion and disdain. Arthur's expression turns to bemusement,

"

Not really, because I thought you would acquiesce to my request." He says snidely. Rhianwen's eyes fill with rage,

"

You are such an arrogant, half-witted, royal hog with no care for other people's sensitivity." She says, infuriated by his reply to her question, "I do not even believe that you suggest we marry in accordance to this love that does not exist between us!" She shouts, before leaving Arthur to stand in the clearing alone. The prince sits upon a fallen tree and begins to cry calmly into his hands. A branch snaps in the shadows of the trees bordering the clearing. The prince stands and draws his sword from his scabbard. Rhianwen walks hurriedly back toward him, and embraces him by placing her arms around his neck. She kisses him with such passion that, once finished, Arthur is left speechless and his jaw slack. The maiden's pale cheeks become red with embarrassment, as Arthur grins broadly in delight. He caresses her now flushed cheek,

"

Is that your way of acquiescing to a proposal of marriage? To create a tantrum, only to return and kiss the man asking for your hand in marriage." He asks softly. Rhianwen momentarily bites her bottom lip,

"

I suppose you could say it is my way of acquiescing." She replies brashly.

The couple's return to Camelot is received by a gathering of friends, as they walk hand-in-hand into the courtyard. King Uther smiles deviously in delight, believing his plan is coming together. Gaius smiles in cordial joy, knowing that Rhianwen has made the correct decision. Merlin is the only one who frowns, believing that Rhianwen deserves to be with him rather than Arthur. The prince grins in sheer delight, as he leads his fianc

ée into the castle. The others soon follow, as Arthur informs a guard of a task he is to undertake. The guard bows and leaves to perform the task that has been asked of him. The handsome prince leads the beautiful maiden, whose hand he grasps tightly, to a large balcony high above the courtyard. Outside, on the ground below, citizens of Camelot gather anxiously to hear an announcement. Arthur smiles lovingly to Rhianwen, as she stands alongside him. Her cheeks are still flushed in embarrassment. Arthur clears his throat to begin,

"

Good people of Camelot, I have wondrous news for you all." He calls out, "When I am king, Camelot will have a new queen. For, I am to be wed to a beautiful maiden known as Rhianwen." He continues. The people gathered below cheer and applaud their prince, as he affectionately kisses his fiancée upon her cheek. Those gathered upon the balcony with the couple applaud. That is to say, all except Merlin praise the news. He stands with Gaius, grimacing at the idea and sulking. His expression tells of his discontent, as his master leads Rhianwen back inside the castle. They are soon followed by the king and the physician,

"

There is to be banquet in celebration of this wondrous occasion!" Uther proclaims.

The banquet hall is bedecked in fine tableware and fabrics of opulent manner. The servants wear their finest uniforms, as do the guests of King Uther. Rhianwen wears a graceful red velvet gown that flows with every step she takes. Her long black hair is tied back into a smooth tress, which descends far down her back. Her escort, Prince Arthur, wears a red suede jacket over a white shirt with black trousers & boots. Rhianwen is given a seat at the King's table, beside the Prince's chair. The maiden notices the prince's servant, Merlin, standing to the side of the hall. The young warlock's face is blank, but the emotion is defined in his blue eyes. He gazes at Rhianwen with a look of sorrow in his tearful eyes, as she sits alongside Prince Arthur. Suddenly, trumpets announce the arrival of the king. His guests stand to greet him, but he kindly gestures for them to sit back down again. Uther smiles with delight, as he raises his chalice high into the air. The guests replicate the king's actions and raise their chalices, but Arthur soon lowers his to look within it. He beckons Merlin toward him,

"

There is nothing in this chalice. Fill it up." He orders snidely. Rhianwen watches Merlin as he fetches a jug of wine and fills the prince's chalice. Arthur nods silently in gratitude and raises his chalice. Uther clears his throat,

"

We are here together on this eventide to celebrate my son's betrothal to the daughter of the departed Sir Euan." He smiles softly. Rhianwen bows her head at the mention of her late father, and wipes a tear from her eye. The prince glances to his fiancée, before looking back to his father, "They are to be wed on the first day of autumn."

"

That is but five days away, Father." Arthur stands and exclaims in disbelief, "The first day of autumn is too soon for Rhianwen & I to be wed, and we never agreed to it!" He continues, before slamming his chalice upon the table. The prince marches out of the banquet hall, followed shortly by his irate father, as Merlin approaches Rhianwen. He seems nervous,

"

There is something that I must say to you before it is too late."

"

What is it?" Rhianwen's voice tells of her puzzlement, as she gazes at the doors to the banquet hall. Merlin crouches alongside the maiden's chair and falters to find the right words to say,

"

I do not know quite how to say this, but I must confess something."

"

Then, confess it to me."

"

You are the only person I can tell, because it somewhat regards you as well." He says. Rhianwen finally turns to the young man, and stares at him in bewilderment. Gaius sits at a table, carefully watching the young pair, and glances occasionally toward the doors to watch for Arthur's return. Merlin starts to feel awkward and nervous,

"

I must tell you that..." He stops suddenly in a moment of doubt, before clumsily babbling out the end of the sentence, "I love you, Rhianwen." His face reddens in embarrassment, and he rushes from the hall. Rhianwen sits staring blankly at the chalice and empty plate before her. Gaius approaches the stunned maiden,

"

What just happened?" He asks, having been out of earshot when Merlin confessed his feelings to the maiden. Rhianwen slowly turns her head to the physician,

"

He told me that he loves me." She mutters in amazement, "I cannot believe that he would leave it this late to inform me." She continues, beginning to tremble with shock. Gaius helps her from the chair and leads her from the hall. Arthur & Uther stand arguing in the corridor outside, when the prince notices Rhianwen & Gaius,

"

What is wrong with her?" He asks in a concerned tone. Gaius calms the prince,

"

Do not worry, she is just a little shocked by the king's announcement."

"

Aren't we all?" Arthur mutters disdainfully.

Gaius helps Rhianwen to her chamber, where she sits on the bed. Prince Arthur has followed, and sits alongside the trembling maiden. He gestures for the physician to leave, which Gaius does quietly and he closes the doors behind him. The prince gently embraces his betrothed and comforts her silently for a few moments,

"

My father wishes for us to be wed in a few days because he grows weaker with age." He finally breaks the tranquil silence in the room. Rhianwen looks to him, "He wishes for Camelot to have a queen as soon as I take his place on the throne. Too long has Camelot been without a beloved queen, too long has my father ruled alone." Arthur continues. He stands and saunters to the window. There, he leans on the stone ridge beneath the glass pane and gazes out into the courtyard. It is vacant and dark. The moon above Camelot is shrouded with thick clouds. Rhianwen stands and approaches Arthur,

"

Is Uther truly repentant for having my father executed?" She asks softly.

"

Why mention that now?" Arthur turns to her with an expression of puzzlement upon his fair face. Rhianwen gazes loving at him,

"

Answer my question, is your father truly repentant of his callous ways?"

"

Yes, I do believe he is sorry for executing Sir Euan. Why do you ask?" Arthur takes Rhianwen's hands into his, as she moves closer to him. She smiles tenderly,

"

Then, I will marry you in five days time." She replies. The prince smiles softly with delight, as they lean toward one another. Their lips meet in an affectionate kiss, as they stand by the window in the candle-lit chamber.

The five days pass quickly and preparations for the wedding are rushed, as the first day of autumn approaches sooner than anticipated. Upon the eve of Prince Arthur's wedding, a banquet is held as a celebration of the impending occasion. As the moon sits high within the sky above Camelot once again, the guests return to the banquet hall for another feast. Prince Arthur escorts his beloved bride to the festivity, as the guests await King Uther's arrival. Yet, the trumpets do not welcome the king into the banquet hall. Instead, they welcome the future king & queen of Camelot. Rhianwen blushes with embarrassment, as Prince Arthur glares in disdain at the minstrels. They appear fearful and uneasy. King Uther enters a few moments later, but the trumpets remain silent. The guests are clearly confused by the evening's organisation, as Uther raises his chalice once again,

"

Ladies & Gentlemen, firstly I wish to thank you for joining us in celebration of my son's wedding. I hope you will stay for the ceremony in the morning, and the festivities to follow in the evening." He smiles brashly, as his audience laugh amongst themselves. However, the young couple to the king's side does not laugh. The prince and his bride are discontent with the king's jest, "Secondly, I would like to propose a toast to my son and his bride on the eve of their wedding." The king continues. His guests raise their cups and chalices from the table and hold them high into the air. Arthur checks the contents of his chalice to notice the cup is full. Merlin smirks at his master, who glances to the servant as Merlin stands to the side once again. The prince then stands under orders from his father, who places his hand upon Arthur's shoulder,

"

To the future king & queen of..." He begins, before a loud clatter interrupts him.

The warning bell of Camelot rings out a warning to the knights of the kingdom. A worn-out guard bursts through the doors of the great banquet hall,

"

My lord, there is an intruder within Camelot. He charged past the guards posted at the gates upon the back of a beast." He pants for air as he relays a message to the king. Arthur approaches his disgruntled father,

"

Let me see to the intruder, father." He suggests. Uther turns to the handsome prince,

"

No, you must remain with Rhianwen. The intruder may wish to take her and you are to protect her at all costs." He mutters. Arthur nods,

"

I understand, father." He says calmly.

"

Camelot shall no longer be ruled without a queen." Uther says, before quickly vacating the hall. Arthur beckons Merlin to his side, and the young warlock soon comes,

"

Guard Rhianwen with your life." Arthur whispers to his servant, "I will investigate this intrusion." He continues, before beginning to leave. Rhianwen rushes to her betrothed and grabs his arm,

"

Do not leave me alone with Merlin. He is not a warrior like you, Arthur."

"

What else can I do? You must stay protected, and Merlin will keep you within the castle."

"

Take me with you. I can fight if Destiny wants me to."

"

I know, for I have seen your fighting skills, but now is the time when you are to be protected."

"

Do not keep me from defending a kingdom that I will rule alongside you." Rhianwen snaps, as she grabs a sword from a watching guard.

Arthur reluctantly allows his betrothed to accompany him to the courtyard, where they await the arrival of the mysterious intruder. Hooves echo down one route into the cobblestone courtyard, as voices echo from another. The prince stands in front of Rhianwen and brandishes his polished sword. The beautiful maiden at his back also brandishes her acquired sword, as the sound of hooves grows louder and sharper. It is as though the beast approaches the courtyard with haste. Suddenly, a rider upon a white warhorse appears from a road leading to the courtyard. The white stallion cautiously approaches the prince and the maiden, as the rider brandishes his own sword fresh from its scabbard. He prepares to strike the handsome prince of Camelot as the white stallion quickens its pace. Arthur merely stands with his sword raised into the air, glaring maliciously at the rider. Rhianwen begins to panic as the horse begins to gallop toward Arthur, but the gallant prince refuses to step aside. The horse refuses to stop its charge, as Arthur lowers his sword. Suddenly, the horse abruptly halts before the sword is rammed through its snow-white neck. It whinnies in fear, as the rider struggles to control it. He lowers his sword to aim for the prince's unshielded chest, as guards approach cautiously. Rhianwen gazes at the armoured rider and watches in fear as her betrothed approaches him,

"

Draw your men back, or this blade will run through you." The rider speaks clearly from behind his helmet. The guards stop and aim their equipped bows at the rider's white stallion. Arthur shakes his head in disdain and raises his sword to rest the blade gently against the rider's weapon,

"

Surrender your weapon and dismount from your warhorse. You are under arrest for threatening the prince of Camelot." He snarls.


End file.
